6 Months Apart
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Emails between Taz and Up while Up is on a mission.


**So this is different from my usual style of story and I've never written anything like this before. These are basically emails exchanged between Taz and Up in her final year of the Academy when Up gets sent off on a 6 month mission. **

**As always, I do not own Taz or Up in any way though I wish I did.**

**AN: Okay, here's the thing you can't cross shit out on here. So everything that isn't** _italics _or **bold is meant to be crossed out.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>January 15<em>_th_

Up,

When are you coming home I need to-

* * *

><p>Dear Up,<p>

You're coming home soon, right?

* * *

><p>Hola, Up!<p>

What's space like?

* * *

><p>Up, I miss you..<p>

* * *

><p>Up! Get your ass home NOW!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Up,<em>

_Hope all is well._

_Taz._

* * *

><p><strong>January 21<strong>**th**

**Taz, **

**Not so big on words are you, little lady?**

**I'm good, will never get over how amazing it is up here.**

**Can't wait for you to join me, how's the academy?**

**Up.**

* * *

><p><em>January 28<em>_th_

_Up,_

_The academy is _aburrido _and is full of _idiotas.

_But I'm done in five months._

Wait for me.

_Taz._

* * *

><p><strong>February 4<strong>**th**

**Taz,**

**You should see it up here. I have never felt so peaceful.**

**Up.**

* * *

><p><em>February 10<em>_th_

_Up,_

_You're not going soft on me, are you?_

_Remember, you're on a mission._

_Have you met any _robotas _yet?_

_Taz._

* * *

><p><strong>February 12<strong>**th**

**Taz,**

**You keep forgetting this is a peaceful mission!**

**Just scouting the area, looking out for new planets that we can live on.**

**No robots here.**

**You'll be the first to know if there is.**

**Taz, I miss you.**

**Up.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 27<strong>**th**

**Taz? Are you there? Is everything alright?**

**Up.**

* * *

><p><em>March 1<em>_st_

_Up,_

_Everything is fine. Sorry it took so long to reply._

_I've been spending time with Junior._

_Taz._

* * *

><p><strong>March 3<strong>**rd**

**Junior?**

**As in the head of the G.L.E.E's son?**

**As in the pothead?**

**Why?**

* * *

><p><em>March 14<em>_th_

_Up,_

_Yes. Yes. Because we're dating._

_Don't call him a pothead, Up. He's not high _all _the time._

_Taz._

* * *

><p><strong>March 17<strong>**th**

**Taz,**

**You're **_**dating **_**somebody? The head's son? And you didn't think it was wise to tell me? How long has this been going on? Why him? Taz, he's no good for you.**

**Reply sooner!**

**Up.**

* * *

><p><em>March 29<em>_th_

_Up,_

_Sorry, things are just a little bit crazy around here. Must be brief, Junior's being whiny. We've been dating 2 months today. Don't tell me who or who isn't good for me, Up._

_Taz._

* * *

><p><strong>April 1<strong>**st**

**Taz,**

**I'm sorry, don't be angry, I know the academy can be challenging.**

**I'll see you in exactly 3 months.**

**Up.**

* * *

><p><strong>April 20<strong>**th**

**Taz, I know you're busy but reply to let me know you're okay!**

* * *

><p><strong>April 30<strong>**th**

**Taz?**

* * *

><p><em>May 1<em>_st_

_YOU WERE RIGHT, UP. OKAY?_

_YOU WERE RIGHT, I WAS WRONG._

_HE WASN'T WHAT I THOUGHT._

_SO YOU CAN JUST GO AHEAD AND SAY 'I TOLD YOU SO'._

* * *

><p><strong>May 2<strong>**nd**

**Thank Dead-God, you're alive!**

**Taz, what's happened?**

* * *

><p><em>May 2<em>_nd_

_Junior cheated._

_Only two months until I see you again._

_I just need to get out of this place._

* * *

><p><strong>May 5<strong>**th**

**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE BASTARD HE IS GOING TO REGRET EVER BEING BORN.**

* * *

><p><em>May 10<em>_th_

_Be realistic, Up._

_He's the head's son._

_He's untouchable._

* * *

><p><strong>May 12<strong>**th**

**I'm getting you off that planet as soon as humanely possible.**

* * *

><p><em>May 20<em>_th_

_That's if I pass my exams. I am literally drowning in revision notes._

_If you hadn't had taught me calculus last year, I don't know where I'd be._

* * *

><p><strong>May 22<strong>**nd**

**You'll do fine! I know you will. When's your first exam?**

* * *

><p><em>May 25<em>_th_

_You've just missed it, it was on the 21__st__. I've only got 3 more to go._

_Up?_

_Kill me now._

* * *

><p><strong>May 27<strong>**th**

**You'll do fine, Taz. I believe in you.**

**I can't wait to see you again, it's been too long.**

**(And the offer still stands about me ripping Junior to shreds?)**

* * *

><p><em>June 1<em>_st_

_One month today!_

_My exams are all over, classes have been let out._

_I just need you to come home and take me out into space._

_(No thanks, I don't want to get fired before I've even been up there.)_

_((I may have already knocked him out…))_

_(((Twice.)))_

* * *

><p><strong>June 4<strong>**th**

**How did they go?**

**I'm coming home real soon, Taz, I promise.**

**(That's my girl!)**

* * *

><p><em>June 10<em>_th_

_HURRY UP AND GET HERE, YOU BIG _IDIOTA.

_I'M BORED HERE._

* * *

><p><em>June 12<em>_th_

_NOW._

* * *

><p><strong>June 15<strong>**th**

**Calm down, I'm down in 15 days.**

**See you soon.**

* * *

><p><em>June 20<em>_th_

_I am literally going insane from boredom._

* * *

><p><em>June 21<em>_st_

_I have so much free time._

* * *

><p><em>June 21<em>_st_

_I can email as many times as I want._

* * *

><p><em>June 21<em>_st_

_Though it is hard to get a computer that allows communications with the Starships._

* * *

><p><em>June 21<em>_st_

_I FEEL LIKE I'M TALKING TO MYSELF HERE._

* * *

><p><strong>June 23<strong>**rd**

**That's because you are! I actually have work to do here, I don't sit around my computer all day waiting for 18 year old girls to talk to me!**

* * *

><p><em>June 24<em>_th_

_Really? I had you down as a creepy old man from the moment I met you. My mistake!_

* * *

><p><strong>June 26<strong>**th**

**Hey! Who're you calling old? I'm only 6 years older than you are!**

* * *

><p><em>June 27<em>_th_

_Like I said, my mistake._

_How close to Earth are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>June 30<strong>**th**

**I can see it. Almost home. I'll see you in less than 24 hours!**

* * *

><p><em>June 30<em>_th_

_There's already a crowd forming where you're gonna dock!_

_If you don't mind I'm going to wait in my room for _you _to come and visit _me_. Okay?_

* * *

><p>July 1st<p>

Your Starship just docked.

I've missed you so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Right! I literally just spent ages going through the html thing (I am so shit at this) and making all the bits I needed crossed out, crossed out. I hope that works. Cause I'ma flip my shit if it doesn't. Anyways. Uhm. The crossed out bits (if it does work) are things that Taz didn't actually send, if that wasn't obvious... and yeah!<strong>

**LOL YEP I FIGURED IT DIDN'T WORK. OKAY NEW PLAN WHICH I SHALL EXPLAIN AT THE TOP.  
><strong>


End file.
